What's in a Name,Freshman English in Bayville High
by cartoonromancer
Summary: Starring X-23, Bobby, and Roberto. A little tension with them and a few kids when their teacher leaves the room. Part 4 ?  of my Bayville High series. I really like this one, because I finally get to focus on X-23!


**A/N: Ok, so I made a story where I actually call X-23, Lo (short for Logan), and I really kinda like the way it sounded, but then I found out, that she HAD a name already, so that's the whole thing with the attendance taking at the beginning. Also, we all know those 1800's novels about orphans and their good fortunes right? Take Jane Eyre, Great Expectations, and a Little Princess for examples, but there are a ton more alright? So this is probably the first anti-mutant drama fic I made I think. It's one of my favorites **** ENJOY!**

X-23 swivled her head around as the teacher called attendance. "Laura" a clear voice rang in the whispery silence.

"It's Lo" she corrected her again.

"Like Logan, except shorter" she added with a curt nod of her head. She turned back to the table and took out her book. It was thick, heavy, and she personally didn't see the point of reading about little orphan children who managed to live splendid lives because they were "kind-hearted" and "pure. She didn't even have 'real' parents, and she certainly did not get her adopted father by being "kind-hearted" and "pure", actually, it derived from her being angry and abused. She was intrigued by how they could manage to stay so strong in the face of defeat, and in the face of death itself, simply because they were innocent. She saw it all as stupid, nothing like this would ever happen, the people who saved the kids at the end would never really exist...Her mom...her mom gave her this name and she didn't even appreciate it enough to be called by it. Some daughter she was...

Her strong green eyes shifted over to Roberto who sat next to her, writing something for another class in his binder while sometimes looking up at the teacher and writing notes down for future essay ideas and such.

Bobby was in another world, hoping with all his might that school would end a little faster than it did the day before. Bobby's reddish brown hair sagged with sweat inside the tiny classroom where they were all seated at the large center table of the room. The teacher was discussing the chapters they had read for homework last night, and of course Bobby hadn't exactly "read" it, as so much as he "skimmed" it. He was in no position to talk and did that by burying his face in his thick, ice-blue binder and doodling profusely. They were mostly doodles of himself and the other X-men, and that was basically his entire English Class experience.

X-23 raised her hand tentatively a few times. The teacher gave a quiet sigh each time and called on her gloved hand. Roberto finally finished his French homework and put it away. He never really did homework in class unless it was a last resort. He now gave up taking notes as his teacher decided to drone on and on about something completely unrelated. That was something the class liked about their teacher. She could start somewhere and then give them ample time to fill a whole page or the front of their binders with chibis and badly drawn pen sketches.

He started to doodle little hearts with tiny initials in them. He drew them quite small and printed the letters squished in, so no one would be able to tell what they were anyway. Bobby leaned over to Roberto when the teacher stepped outside to go to the bathroom. "Writing Rahne's initials in a heart? That's so sweet..."he elbowed Roberto and then turned to his left and started sweet-talking a dark-haired cheerleader, that rolled her eyes at his cheesiness. Her boyfriend draped an arm around her and glared at Bobby. Roberto glanced up from his notebook and X-23 was staring at the dark high schooler intensely, warning him to watch his every word. The boy didn't seem to notice her and leered at Bobby.

"Hey mutie? Can't you hit on someone of your own type?" The girl pulled herself from under his arm and apologized to Bobby. The boy glared and again talked to Bobby.

"Hey Ice-boy, trying to steal my girl? You think just because you have some cheap powers, that I'll be scared of you?" He knocked his chair over and prepared to lunge at Bobby when Roberto and X-23 leapt out of their chairs at the same time. The jock's friends leapt out of theirs as well.

"You think we haven't spent enough of Middle School looking up to Duncan just to have him put in jail by you freaks? No way!" They all lined up beside their friend. Roberto and Bobby stood side by side, but it was X-23 that broke the ice. She stood on the table and unsheathed her foot's claw. She growled menacingly and then smiled. She sniffed the air and as she did, Roberto and Bobby both saw her true resemblance to Wolverine.

"I can smell your fear" she snarled.

She then leapt from the table and landed in front of the boys.

"You leave my family alone." The Junior-Varsity boys looked down at the menacingly young girl who was staring straight into their eyes. They couldn't hold her gaze and a few boys sat down, only leaving the jock and his tall best friend standing. Bobby and Roberto now held X-23 behind them. Roberto shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter if we're mutants or not, we can love whom we please. And I suggest we end this, before we all get in trouble." Always being a goody two shoes at school, Roberto dragged Bobby to their end of the large table and sat down. At that moment the teacher came in and continued with class, sharply reprimanding the two boys who were standing up and fuming, as she thought they were arguing. The old teacher settled herself into her chair and continued with the discussion. Everyone in the room was now quiet, even the usual chatterboxes had settled down. When she asked a question, everyone looked around before raising their hands, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the teacher shut her book and said "Class Dismissed". The jocks grabbed their things and flew out the door while Roberto and Bobby waited patiently for X-23 to finish packing her black binders into her plain blue book bag.


End file.
